


A Few Tips From Galacti Porn Hub

by Tish



Category: Alien: Resurrection (1997)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Size Difference, Treat, fully functional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Call and Ripley explore a new stage of their relationship. Meanwhile, fingers explore new worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Tips From Galacti Porn Hub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ijemanja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijemanja/gifts).



There were few things that Ripley had ever expected to experience in her life; attacks by alien predators, having a radical hairstyle, being resurrected and having her genetic make-up sliced and diced. Another was having a naked artificial person straddling her thighs, deep in the throes of ecstasy.

 

Call had jumped slightly when Ripley unexpectedly re-entered the small cabin, Ripley had taken her reaction to be her usual shyness about using the comm port in her arm, but there was a gleam in her eye, a hint of amusement.

“Porn? You were downloading porn?” Ripley laughed.

Call's sly smile was enchanting as she looked up to Ripley. “I just thought I could do with some tips.” She shrugged and tried to sound nonchalent.

Ripley stood over her and leaned in close, head swaying from side to side. She grinned and gently drew two fingers along Call's cheek. “Just the tips, or up to the knuckles?”

A shriek of laughter erupted from Call's lips before she pushed her hand against her mouth, body shaking as she giggled.

Ripley stroked her long fingers against Call's hand. She took it and pulled it to her lips, the skin felt as real as a human's, as warm and pliable. She whispered, “So there's porn of artificial people banging human-xenomorph hybrids?”

Call's eyes crinkled as she laughed again. “I must have looked in the wrong places for that specific category.”

“Well then, maybe we should see how that'd work out?” Ripley's head swaying was almost hypnotic and she leant in further and let Call kiss her.

 

Call had seemed to blush when Ripley started to undress her, but she shrugged out of her overalls quickly and started to pull Ripley's clothes off, stealing a kiss with every movement of her hands. 

 

Ripley gently gripped Call's side with her other hand, helping her stay upright. Call's eyes shone as she leaned in and kissed Ripley. Ripley thought she noticed a flicker of pain as her stomach creased, the repair work on her torso had been a little haphazard, but Call had never complained. 

Ripley grinned and thrust her fingers deeper inside Call, pressing her thumb just inside the clitoris. Judging from the delighted noises Call was making, everything functioned perfectly down there. She may have had synthetic nerve endings, but Call's reactions were staggeringly real.

 

Call had one hand on Ripley's shoulder, another resting on her thigh, but as she shifted slightly, the hand on the thigh disappeared from Ripley's sight. Ripley gave a sudden yelp as Call's fingers found their target.

“Like that?” Call's breathing was heavy as she stared down at Ripley.

“Exactly like that, fuck, you're a fast learner!” Ripley's voice was thick with desire.

“No. _Do you_ like that?” Call was finding it difficult to speak and a sudden change of rhythm from Ripley made it even worse so she just threw back her head and let the sensations run their course.

Ripley chuckled softly and clenched herself around Call's fingers, watching and feeling Call's orgasms come one after another. Call dropped her head and just watched Ripley with a dazed expression and a lazy smile.

Ripley smiled back and let Call shift position so she could curl up next to her, one hand still in between Ripley's thighs. Ripley rolled over slightly and let Call continue with her small, slender fingers.

 

A memory from so long ago drifted into her mind, of Bishop and his knife trick. She chuckled again as she contemplated Call's speed settings, just as a blissfully delicious orgasm shuddered through her.

 

One of the things Ripley had expected to experience in her life was a warm, loving hug. She'd had many of these hugs, both sexual and non-sexual, and the one she was sharing now with Call was an experience she thought she'd forgotten, never to feel again, a human trait feared lost, but now recovered.

She smiled, not a reptilian, alien smile, but a warm and human smile. That part would always be there, but she still had her humanity, fragile and beautiful. She rested her head against Call's and kissed her.

There was room in the galaxy for them, and she was determined to enjoy every damn moment.


End file.
